


Only Right

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only right that Harry's evenings be enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's June 2013 challenge. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Bondage, the suggestion of dub con but not really.
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : padlocks and strapping
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to my beta readers, Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Only Right

~

“I really think we should stay out of it,” Ron said once Hermione finished talking.

“But--”

“I’m serious, Hermione.” Shaking his head, Ron sat back in his chair. “It’s Harry’s life. We need to let him live it the way he wants.” 

“But it’s obvious he’s lonely!” Huffing, Hermione sat down across from Ron’s desk. “When was the last time he went out with you after work for a drink? Or came over for dinner? I invite him every week you know. All I see him do is work and go home. Alone.”

“Maybe he’s finding other things to keep him busy,” said Ron. 

“Like what?” Crossing her arms, Hermione glared at him. “Do you know something?” 

Ron rolled his eyes. “As if I could ever keep anything from you? I still think we should have put you in charge of Auror interrogations. No, I don’t _know_ anything. I just think that Harry needs his space and that we should give it to him.” 

“Not if it means he’s going home to an empty house every night! We’re his friends, we should help him.” 

“I _am_ helping him,” said Ron, standing up. “I’m helping him by allowing him his privacy.” 

“Well that’s ridiculous. He needs to get out of that house and I’m going to make it happen.” 

“Then you’re on your own.” Picking up some parchments, Ron started for the door. “I need to find Robards. I’ll see you at home, yeah?” Kissing her cheek on his way past, he moved towards the door. Just before he passed through it, he turned to look at her. “And, Hermione? Please leave Harry alone. He’s a grown man. Allow him to make his own decisions.” 

Hermione inclined her head, but when Ron was gone, her expression went hard. “You deserve happiness, Harry Potter, and I am going to make sure you have it, whether you like it or not. It’s only right!” 

~

“See you tomorrow.” Waving at his colleagues, Harry ducked into a Floo, emerging in front of Grimmauld Place. Walking up the path, he smiled in anticipation. 

The front hallway was dark. “ _Lumos_.” 

“ _Finite_ ,” a smooth voice snapped immediately. “ _Incarcerous._ ”

Harry fell over. “What the he--?” 

“ _Silencio._ ” 

Unable to talk, Harry lay on the floor, watching as a pair of perfectly polished, dragon hide boots walked towards him. Raising his eyes as far as he was able, he saw a metal collar with padlock being dangled in one hand, a wand in the other. “You, Auror Potter, have been a very bad boy. I believe you need to be punished.” The wand was put away and there was the sound of a belt being slid off before the end hit the floor with a thud. “Well, would you look at that? I’ve just the thing.” 

Biting back a moan, Harry closed his eyes and relaxed. 

~

“Harry?” Padma shrugged. “I think he left already, Hermione. Why?” 

“But I told him I wanted to talk to him.” Hermione shook his head. “I sent him a memo! Why would he leave?” 

Padma coughed, looking away. “Why wouldn’t he?”

Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “What does that mean?” 

Padma shrugged. “Because you’re always yelling at him. I don’t think I’d wait around for that either.” 

Hermione’s mouth dropped open. “I don’t just yell at him! He’s my friend! I just want--” 

“What’s best for him. Yes, the entire Ministry is aware of that since you tell him every day. Loudly.” Padma raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you think you should allow him to decide what that is for himself, though?” 

“Well of course! I would never--” 

“Then what’s all the nagging been about?” Padma smirked. “Look, if I want to go home and eat ice cream for dinner, Merlin help the person who stands in my way.”

“But I haven’t been like that--” Hermione fumbled to a stop. “Have I?” she asked, voice small.

Padma nodded. “Harry’s very nice. Too nice to tell you, but yes, you have.” 

Hermione sighed. “Maybe you’re right. But I just want--” 

Padma held up a hand. “I know. But it doesn’t matter. What matters is what _he_ wants. Right?” 

Hermione closed her eyes. “Right. Right. Thank you. I think I’ll go home now.” 

“Good idea.” 

Chastened, Hermione left the Ministry, the Floo spitting her out in front of her house. There were no lights. “Guess Ron’s not home yet,” she whispered to herself as she walked up the path. She got to the door before pausing. “I really owe Harry an apology. I have been a bit overbearing.” She smiled. “I should go and apologise right now.” 

Ignoring the inner voice that told her she was just looking for an excuse to check up on Harry again, she spun on her heel and Disapparated.

~

Harry was naked with his arse up in the air, his legs splayed apart. He lay across a lap, his cock pressed against fine linen trousers as he stared at his patterned sofa. Around his neck was the metal collar, the chill of the padlock resting on his upper back making Harry shiver. His arms, pulled behind him, were bound at the wrists by chains. One chain ran up to the collar. Knowing he must have made quite the sight, Harry swallowed thickly. “Merlin.” 

“Merlin can’t help you now, Harry. I’m the only one here.” A firm hand caressed Harry’s bum. “So, since you’ve been such a bad boy, perhaps you should count them out?”

“Please,” Harry whispered, practically writhing in his attempt to get some friction on his prick. 

“Mmm, you beg so prettily.” Harry heard the belt jingle in the air. “Let’s warm that arse, shall we?” 

The first blow was always shocking. Harry tensed, biting his lip as warmth blossomed over his bum. “One,” he gasped, shifting restlessly. 

“Stay still or I stop.” A finger slid between his cheeks to probe at his hole. “And if I stop, nothing’s going here, understood?” 

Harry’s nod was a bit frantic. 

“Good. Now, shall we continue?” 

Once the blows resumed, Harry gasped out the numbers, and as they came faster and faster, he arched into them, sobbing as his skin began to heat and burn. The contrast of cool, lubricated fingers circling his hole made the experience even more pleasurable, and soon, Harry was trembling on the edge of orgasm. “Please--” 

“Soon.” 

The smallest tip of a finger slid inside Harry, who shouted. “Merlin!” 

“Harry? What’s going on? Oh my God, Harry, are you all right?” There was the sound of someone running, and time seemed to slow as Harry raised his head, staring into Hermione’s shocked face. Her wand was drawn, and she looked ready for combat.

Groaning, Harry closed his eyes, dropping his head onto the sofa. _Oh, fuck._ “What is it, Hermione?” 

“I just...I stopped by and I heard you shouting--” 

A cool hand settled on Harry’s lower back, soothing him. “Well, as you can see, everything here is fine.”

Hermione’s voice was faint. “I--er--right. Harry?” 

“Harry, tell Hermione goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, Hermione,” mumbled Harry.

“Yes, right. Of course.” 

There was shuffling and the door closed. The sound of a clumsy Disapparation made Harry wince. “Damn.” 

“Forget about her.” His lover’s voice was a purr and Harry shivered. “You belong to _me_ tonight. Now, where were we?” A firm hand caressed Harry. “If you’re good, I may allow you to come.”

“Yes,” Harry hissed. And as the evening continued, he managed to dismiss Hermione completely from his mind. 

~

When Hermione got home, Ron was waiting. “Where were you?” he asked. “I got dinner started.” 

Hermione managed a smile. “I...went for a walk. Did some thinking.” _And contemplated self Obliviation. I can’t believe that Harry’s with--_

“Uh oh,” Ron teased, his words interrupting her thoughts. “Please tell me you haven’t come up with some new plot to get Harry to socialise more.” 

“No!” Hermione coughed as Ron stared at her. “No.” She exhaled, slipping her still trembling hands into her skirt pockets. “For what it’s worth I’ve decided you’re right. We should let Harry live his own life, make his own decisions. It’s only right.”

“Well thank Merlin.” Ron smiled. “Hungry?” 

Hermione shook her head ruefully. “Not really, but I could definitely use a drink.”

~


End file.
